elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Sawbones194/New Whirling School: 36 Lehren des Vivec: Lektion Zwei
Die Sechsunddreißig Lehren des Vivec: Lektion Zwei Die Frau des Netch, die das Ei des Vivec in sich trug, machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Land Indoril. Während ihrer Reise besuchten sie viele GeisterDaedra werden häufig als Geister beschrieben. In dieser Lektion wird jedoch kein Daedra, mit Ausnahme von Mephala erwähnt. Daher kann man mutmaßen, dass die dort beschriebenen Geister keine Daedra sind. Vielleicht jedoch die Geister von Dunmer-Vorfahren. Die Vorfahren sind ein häufig vertretenes Thema in der gesamten Kultur der Dunmer. So bedeutet "Aedra" zum Beispiel "Unsere Ahnen" und "Daedra" "Nicht unsere Ahnen". Später in der Lektion werdne sie jedoch deutlich klarer als "Daedra" betitelt, mit eigenschafften, die eher untypisch für Daedra sind., um sie zu sehen und ihre Sohn-Tochter Dinge zu lehren - den zukünftigen , glorreichen, unsichtbaren Kriegspoeten Das "Unsichtbar" könnte sich auf das Wissen des Kriegerpoeten, was Vivec noch nicht ist, aber bald werden wird beziehen. "Wissen" ist nichts physikalisches. Es ist nicht greifbar. Vielleicht ist es deshalb unsichtbar, weil es schwer zu lernen und zu begreifen ist. Eventuell ist es auch "Unsichtbar", weil das Wissen in Vivec, dem Dieb versteckt ist, der durch die Natur verborgen bleibt. von Vvardenfell, Vivec. Der erste Geist kam und umarmte Umarmung ist ein Akt der Liebe. Ein Apsket, der sehr oft mit Vivec in Verbindung gebracht wird. sie, um sein Wissen weiterzugeben. Die Frau des Netch wurde in die Unermesslichen Anstrengungen Dieser Terminus wird in Lektion 35 ebenfalls verwendet. Auch im Liebesbrief aus der fünften Ära, der wahre Zweck Tamriels wird unermessliche Anstrengung als Anforderung für das erweitern des Sinns von Mundus als Kreation aufgeführt. Wenn die Frau des Netchmannes vom Wissen in Form der Anstrengung umhüllt wird, dann absorbiert Vivec in Form des Ei es. Zusätzlich könnte man die Anstrengung auch aus Sicht vom ALMSIVI sehen. Durch das neue Wissen kommt Vivec dem großen Ziel näher. Es ist viel weniger das erlangen von Wissen als das Reifen zum Gott. Das voranschreiten der unausweichlichen Erleuchtung. So gesehen bringt der erste Geist Vivec sowohl Wissen, als auch Spiritualität und Schicksal. eingehüllt.Ein kleiner Übersetzungsfehler. Im Original steht nicht "eingehüllt" sonder "soaked", also "Durchtränkt" Das Ei war erfreut und schlug Purzelbäume in ihr. Es verbeugte sich in die fünf Winkel der ErdeIn den Lektionen und darüber hinaus wird häufig von den "Fünf Winkeln der Erde" gesprochen. Dabei sollte man dem Word "Erde" nicht wirklich trauen. Vor allem nicht im deutschen. Im englischen Original wird das Wort "World" benutzt, also Welt. Des weiteren weiß man nicht gneua was dieses Wort in diesem Kontext aussagt. Vivec sagt selbst das er ein "Herrschender König der Welt" sei. Doch was ist mit Welt gemeint? Nirn? Morrowind? Mundus oder gar Aurbis? Außerdem sagt Vivec ebenfalls, über Dagoth Ur "Da ist eine schlafende Welt und du musst sie beschützen". Das lässt darauf schließen, dass das Wort nicht immer die selbe Bedeutung hat. Wenn man davon ausgeht, dass in diesem Fall "Erde" den Planeten Nirn meint, kann man davon ausgehen, dass Nirn 5 Winkel hat, wobei man erwähnen sollte, dass es im englischen "Corner", also "Ecken" heißt. Nun muss man sich fragen, wofür Nirn steht. Als Metapher eignet sich der Körper besonders. Gut. Doch welcher Körper? Lorkhans? oder, wenn man Anuade hinzuzieht vielleicht der von Nir? Wenn ein Körper gemeint ist, dann sind die 5 Winkel eventuell die Gliedmaßen. Die Verbindung und ähnlichkeit zu einem Pentagram lässt sich gut erkennen. Wenn der Planet ein Körper ist, hat er dann auch ein Nervensystem? Ein Gehirn? und sagte: Also soll jeder, der diesen mutigen Akt vollbringt, stolz und mächtig unter den anderen hervorstechen! Erst wirkt es wie eine wietere Anspielung auf den Autoren Aleister Crowley. In einem seiner Werke heißt es: "O be thou proud and mighty among men," doch haben die beiden kontexte, anders als bei den anderen Anspielungen zu wenig mit einander zu tun. Viel eher geht Vivec darauf ein, dass das vermitteln von Wissen und Fertigkeiten von einer Person an eine andere die heiligste Handlung ist. Der zweite Geist war zu weit entfernt und zu reserviert, so dass er von einem Schmerzzauber vertrieben wurde. Der dritte Geist, At-Hatoor, Ein weiter Name aus der ägyptischen Mythologie, nur mit einem Bindestrich geschrieben. Weitere Quellen zu diesem Namen gibt es in der Elder Scrolls Lore nicht. Es ist aber interessant dass er Schmuck trägt, vor allem als Geist. Dies unterstützt die These, dass "Geister" in diesem Fall Daedra bedeutet. Auch interessant ist der Ausschnitt, der besagt, dass sein Schmuck die Andeutungen der Warheit sei. Oft wird Schmuck getragen um sein wahres Ich zu verbergen, oder zu verfälschen. Man will reicher wirken als man ist. Wie das verstecken hinter einer Maske. Man könnte also darauf shcließen, dass At-Hatoors Schmuck, also seine Andeutungen der Wahrheit falsch sein könnten. At-Hatoor beabsichtigt Vivec zu lehren, sich nicht von Andeutungen ablenken zu lassen, und dass er sich auf die "wahre Natur der Dinge" konzentrieren solle. Was besonders witzig ist, wenn man sich Vivecs Lehren ansieht, die nur so von Andeutungen durchzogen sind. kam zu der Frau des Netch, als diese Schatten vor der Sonne suchte.Erneut ein Übersetzungsfehler. Im Englischen original entspannt sich die Frau unter einem großen Pilz, namens Emporor Parasol, oder auch Kaiserschirmpilz genannt. Diese großen pilze lassen sich überall in The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind finden. Warum das in der deutschen Übersetzung nicht erwähnt wurde, wissen wohl nur die Götter. Sein Schmuck waren die Andeutungen der Wahrheit und das Ei sah sie dreimal an. Beim ersten Mal sagte Vivec: Ha, das bedeutet nichts! Beim zweiten Mal sagte er: Hmm, da könnte doch etwas sein. Endlich, als er At-Hatoors Schmuck von der Seite betrachtete, sagte er: Erstaunlich, die Fähigkeit die Signifikanz von etwas zu erkennen, ohne die Details zu wissen! Es gibt ein Sprichwort,Eine wunderbares Beispiel für die The Elder Scrolls Lore! Die Entwickler deuten etwas an und das war's. Wir Fans diskutieren dann über einen langen Zeitraum, bis wir dann ein oder zwei Theorien aufstellen. Das wirkt dabei schon fast wie ein Studium, was der Grund ist, weshalb sich solche Leute "Scholaren", also "Gelehrte" nennen. Zu recht. Das beste daran ist aber immer noch, dass die Entwickler wissen, dass wir solche studien durchführen. In jedem neuen Spiel versuchen die Entwickler Theorien und diskussionen aus dem vorherigen Spiel gekonnt nicht zu beantworten. War der Nerevarine der Anführer des Haus Telvanni? Oder war er ein Kaiserlicher und Kopf der Kriegergilde? Dazu gibt es keine Antworten in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, dem Nachfolger. Der Fokus der Spiele lag schon immer auf die Freiheit, und Bethesda versucht dies auf alle Aspekte des Franchise auszudehnen, auch der Lore. Das "Sprichwort" könnte auch eine Anspielung auf die Lektionen von Vivec selbst sein. Durch die ganzen Geheimbotschaften, Andeutungen und so weiter sind die Lektionen selbst eine Andeutung der Wahrheit. Es könnte aber auch als Kritik am gesamten Elder Scrolls Fandom gesehen werden. Sind die ganzen Studien und Diskussionen überhaupt irgendwie was wert? Irgendwie nützlich? Nein. Aber das ändert ja nichts am Spaß-Faktor. Es hilft uns vielleicht sogar die Welt um uns herum besser zu verstehen. sagte At-Hatoor und verschwand. Der vierte Geist kam zusammen mit dem fünften, da sie CousinsDas sie Cousins sind sind sie also die Söhne von zwei Brüdern. Das beduetet in diesem Kontext, dass sie das Ergebnis von zwei verschiedenen System sind. In The Elder Scrolls ist es oft so, dass, wenn du zwei entgegengesetzte System hast, du es direkt mit einen Enantiomorph zu tun hast. Die Beiden Geister sind also durch das "Blut" Verbunden repräsentieren aber zwei verschiedene, unsichtbare Ideen. waren. Sie beherrschten die GeisterhandEs ist mittlerweile klar, dass diese Geister sowohl physikalisch interagieren können, als auch durch Körper gehen können, ohne das Fleisch zu verletzen. und so fühlten sie auf der Suche nach seinem Kern in das Ei. Einige behaupten, dass Vivec zu diesem Zeitpunkt wie ein Stern aussah, dessen Halbschatten abgebrochen sei,Ein Stern ohne Schatten ähnelt in diesem Beispiel also einem menschlichem, oder Merischem Körper. Das könnte eine Andeutung auf Vivecs ungeborene, fast geformte Form sein.Ein Körper, aus dem langsam die Gliedmaßen entwachsen. Es gibt aber auch eine Vebrindung zum Konzept der innerne Göttlichkeit eines Menschen: "Jeder Mensch ist ein Stern, und jeder Stern ein Gott." Dies wäre eine weitere Verbindung zu Alisteir Crowley. Vivecs Sterne-Form ist somit eine Anspielugn auf sein "Fast-Gott-Sein". Und wenn ein Stern 5 Winkel hat, und Nirn auch, könnte Nirn dann ein (Metaphorischer) Stern sein? für andere schien er wie eine Wiederauferstehung vergangener Formen.Damit scheinen "Verlorene Konzepte" gemeint zu sein. Dies heißt also, dass Vivec seinen Leuten von Dingen erzählt, die es einst gab aber dann verloren gingen. Von meiner Seite der FamilieWie vorher schon erwöhnt stammen die beiden Geister von zwei verschiedenen Konzepten ab. Zu erst wird eine "Serie von Unglücksfällen" berichtet, welche die Welt beenden solle. Im englischen Original wird von einer Serie von Katastrophen berichtet, die das Universum beenden. Das klingt deutlich dramatischer und weitreichender. Das andere Konzept bringt nur urzeitliche Ehen. An sich haben Katastrophe und Ehen nichts miteinander zu tun. Doch ist eine Ehe eine Verbindung, welch ein jeder Katastrophe zu finden sind. Daher sind die beiden Geister zwar grundverschieden aber doch verbunden. Doch was ist eine urzeitliche Ehe? Dafür gehen wir wieder zurück zum Enantiomorph-Konzept. Die urzeitliche Ehe ist die Verbindung (Ehe) zweier Grundelemente. Im Englischen heißt es übrigens "Basic", anstatt Urzeitlich. Die beiden Daedra/Geister sind also die Söhne zweier Brüder, also eine Urzeitlichen Ehe. Sie warnen Vivec vor den Enantiomorph-Ereignissen, welche das Universum beenden wird. Eine weitere Art diesen Abschnitt zu sehen wäre folgender: Das Universum wird durh Zyklen, sogenannter Kalpas bestimmt. Jedes Kalpa beginnt mit der "Konvention" und endet mit Alduin, der die Realität auffrisst. Wenn die beiden Geister also vom Ende des Universums sprechen, könnten sie schlicht das Ende des aktuellen Kalpas meinen. Vielleicht sprechen se aber direkt über den Landfall in der 5. Ära. bringe ich dir Unglücksfälle, die die Welt zu einem Ende bringen werden, sagte der eine Cousin. Und von meiner Seite, sagte der andere Cousin, bringe ich dir all die urzeitlichen Ehen, die innerhalb der Dinge geschlossen werden müssen. Da lachte das Ei. Mir wird zu viel gegeben, dafür dass ich noch so jung bin. Das muss bereits mein zweites Leben sein.Damit könnte aufgezeigt werden, wie selbstsicher Vivec zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist. Er scheint sein Gott-Sein schnell zu akzeptieren. Und das ist einer der Hauptaspekte in den Lektionen: Das Aufzeigen der Tatsache, wie natürlich Vivecs Gott-Sein ist. Jedoch kann man das noch auf zwei weitere Arten interpretieren. Zum einen könnte dies eine Andeutung auf eine Form der Reinkarnation sein, etwas, dass im The Elder Scrolls Universum häufig vorkommt. Eine andere Art der Interpretation könnte sein, dass Vivec die 36 Lehren aus Angst vor dem Ende des Aurbis verfasste. Es könnte sein, dass er in seinen ersten Momenten als Gott etwas sah, dass ihn so überwältigte, dass er dies durch die 36 Lehren vielleicht sogar überkompensiert verarbeitet. Oder das Ei versteht einfach nicht, warum er so viele Geschenke erhält. Da erschien der sechste Geist, der Schwarzhändige Mephala,Hier treffen sich endlich Mephala und Vivec, dem Gott des Tribunals, der mit Mephala in Verbindung gebracht wird. Während Mephala Sex und Mord verkörpert, verkörpert Vivec etwas sehr ähnliches. Er ist die Verbindung zwischen Almalexia und Sotha Sil. Almalexia ist die Kriegerin, die Stasis. Gleichzeitig ist sie aber auch eine Frau und verkörpert so Leben und Erschaffung. Sotha Sil ist ein Magier, auch er repräsentiert Erschaffung, ist aber gleichzeitig ein Mann. Und Vivec ist ihre Verbindung. Durch seiner Vereinigung, der beiden Vereinigungne der gegensätzlichen Konzepte ist Vivec das Zentrum des Tribunals. der den Veloth zu Beginn der Zeit die Kunst der geschlechtlichen Vereinigung und des Mordens beigebracht hatte. Seine brennenden Augen schmolzen die Augen der Frau des Netch und mit sechs brennenden Streichen schnitt er ihr das Ei aus ihrem Bauch. Das Ei-Abbild jedoch konnte sehen, was es vor alten Zeiten,Eine weitere mögliche Andeutung von Vivecs möglicher Wiedergeburt. Oder ist es möglich, dass Vivec bereits so sehr im Einklang mit dem Universum ist, dass er sich an seine ursprüngliche Form am Anfang des Universums erinnern kann? Wenn man bedenkt, dass Michael Kirkbride Vivec Erschaffung bereits für C0DA entwarf, könnte dieser Abschnitt Vivec furcht vor seinem eigenen Schicksal sein. Ein Schicksal, das bereits in der Erschaffung des Aurbis durch Anu festgelegt wurde, als der Traum begann. als die Erde erkaltete, gewesen war, und es war nicht geblendet. Es verband sich mit den Daedroth und nahm deren frühere Geheimnisse mit sich.Es könnte sein, dass Mephala ihm nun all ihr Wissen und Fähigkeiten übertrug oder beibrachte, was den Beginn von Vivecs Verbindung zu diesem Daedra darstellen würde, Und wie wir wissen, ist das teilen und weitergeben von Wissen und Fähigkeiten der heiligste Akt den es gibt. So mit wäre er mehr Mephala als Mephala selbst. Es ließ nur die übrig, die dafür sorgten, dass die Welt nicht aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet.Das würde bedueten, dass diese Daedra so Eng mit dem Konstrukt des Universums verbunden sind, dass ihre Auslöschung das Ende des Universums bedeuten könnte. Das könnte suggerieren, dass sie mehr wie die Aedra sind, als wirkliche Daedra. Und da sie in der Leere zwischen den Speichen des Rades leben muss man zugeben, dass der Zwischenraum der Speichen, genau so wichtig ist wie die Speichen selbst. Dann steckte der Schwarzhändige Mephala das Ei zurück in die Frau des Netch und pustete es mit seinem magischen Atem an, bis die Wunden verheilten. Aber die Daedroth gaben ihr nicht das Augenlicht zurück,Eine weitere Andeutung des Enantiomorph. Mephala vereint sich mit Vivec, heilt die Mutter, lässt sie sie aber Blind zurück. Sie Heilt und verrät die Mutter und Vivec somit also. Wieder zwei gegensätz, wie eben das Enantiomorph. Eventuell sind wir auch gerad ezeuge davong ewordne, wie Vivec Mephala gemantelt hat. sondern sprachen: Gott hatte drei Schlüssel: den der Geburt, den der Maschinen und den der Worte dazwischen.Geburt = Almalexia. Maschinen = Sotha Sil und die Worte dazwischen = Vivec], als Kriegerpoet die Kombination der beiden. Also dazwischen seiend. In dieser Lektion werden die Weisen die eine Hälfte der SchlüsselEvnetuell ist der Schlüsse einfach Vivec, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt "Halb-Fertig" ist. Oder er repräsentiert die hälfte von Mephala. Oder Mephala ist der halbe Schlüssel. finden. Das Ende aller Worte ist ALMSIVI. Diese Lektion drehte sich also darum, dass Vivec ein Bewusstsein bekam, mehr Macht und Wissen erlangte und Schließlich mit Mephala in Verbindung gebracht werden konnte. Er löste sich immer mehr von der Sterblichkeit und wurde mehr wie ein Gott, wobei er noch einen langen Weg vor sich hat. Anmerkungen Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag